


La mia Papessa

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), Erotic Poetry, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Poetry, Submissive Julian Devorak, Tarot, Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana), True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Un amore che combina passione e devozione.
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Arcana: Ilya





	La mia Papessa

_(Julian a Nadia)_

Di tutti i miei demoni sei il più dolce,

la colonna di fuoco nella notte

che m’infiamma il cervello come un’orgia.

Sei una torre scolpita nella luna,

danzan le nubi intorno alla tua cima.

Com’è terribile la tua pazienza,

il tuo fianco sicuro come un lido

accanto al mare a cui rivolgo gli occhi,

come Dante naufrago ai piè del monte… [1]

(quanto amore si trova,

scavando sotto l’inferno?)

_Je veux m’anéantir dans ta gorge profonde_

_Et trouver sur ton sein la fraîcheur des tombeaux ! **[2]**_

Tu sei la mia anima : sii la mia morte.

Nel buio della tua pelle, c’è luce

come ad una festa di rosse stelle:

posso danzar con ognuna di quelle,

all’acqua e all’aria è uso il mio piede.

Permettimi tu d’infondermi intero

nella laguna ferma del tuo cuore:

qui, cantano sirene senza inganno

e il naufragar mi salva in questo mare. [3]

[1] Cfr. _Inf._ I, vv. 22-27 e _Purg._ I, vv. 1 ss.

[2] Citazione da: Charles Baudelaire, _Femmes Damnées - Delphine et Hippolyte_ ( _Les Épaves,_ III, vv. 83-84).

[3] Chiara eco dell’ _Infinito_ leopardiano.


End file.
